Closure Cats
by fallen angel overlord
Summary: Read my fic Batman Beyond: Fatale Furies first! Otherwise this makes no sense. I'm keeping in the vein of Beyond-ising the old Batman movies I guess. So review and tell me what you think. But it has to be an educated reply. Flaming is a waste of time


Closure Cats

**_Act 1: "…according to so many, many people I'm a casualty!!"_**

_Lyrics from: "Stuck (on you)" by Stacie Orrico_

_I can't get out of bed today...or get you off my mind...I just can't seem to find a way...to leave our love behind._

The hand reached out and fumbled to reach the alarm clock. It had been moved again and that irritated her. She pulled herself out of bed and slipped on a pair of giant cuddly tiger slippers and trudged out onto the landing. The woman she was staying with in the town of Prosperity Springs pretty much lived downstairs.

She slipped into a hot shower and groaned as the water began shifting between hot and cold. With a sigh she trudged over to the cabinet and retrieved her toothbrush and toothpaste. She scrubbed her teeth and then trudged back to her room. She picked out a white blouse, black skirt and black shoes. She found a ladder in the pair of tights she selected but couldn't be bothered to correct them.

She sighed and descended the stairs. Camilla was in the kitchen. Camilla had been the one to bring her to the house; she had dark skin and a throaty, purring voice. She also had a home for stray cats in the back of the house and was a licensed vet even though she turned 80 soon enough.

"Darling how are you?" Camilla asked.

"M fine" was the mumbled reply. "Bad dreams" she shrugged.

"Well the doctors said that you'd be trying to regain your memory subconsciously," Camilla said as she picked up her knitting and set to work on a black sweater. "And you know it isn't complete amnesia you still remember saying goodbye to your boyfriend and leaving a present by his phone"

The girl sighed and took a slice of toast. "I have to get to work, and that ridiculous support group," she said. "Those menial tasks don't do themselves and neither does listening to Dr Denise...hello Mrs Finnegan" she gave a nod to the housekeeper and aid of Camilla's. The woman was thin and in her lat 40's with curly blonde hair tied up in a sort of helmet-beehive. She marched into the kitchen in a long blue dress that went from neck to toe. She had white on the collar and shoulders and her features were sharp and cold.

"Hello dear" the woman said. "Off to the support group and work?"

"Yes"

"Dressed like that?"

"Yesss"

"Are you quite sure you're not going up to change"

For a few minutes there was a battle in her brain then the girl scampered up the stairs and returned in a longer black skirt to hide the ladder. "Okay now I leave".

Prosperity Springs was a glitzy place with fickle weather, Las Vegas meets any weather system you care to mention. People came with light layers.

Trudging down the sunny street (that was slightly too warm) she headed for a tall building with huge windows and pink tinted columns leading to the door. The sign over the door read: The Dr Denise .D. Denise Clinic for Female Re-education.

* * *

_I ain't trippin' ...I'm just missin'_

* * *

The room was filled with pink beanbags and heart cushions. The woman (Denise D. Denise) was sitting on a huge beanbag with a giant smile. "Okay!" she said in a voice so chipper it could peel layers off your skin and wave them at you making funny "oogley" noises. "Let's get started because we have a new person in the group. It's all about re-inventing yourself here in Prosperity Springs to fit in and just be one of the crowd, find someone to follow, who'll give you guidance...kay?"

The girl raised an eyebrow and nodded slowly.

"I'm Lisa," a woman said, rising when Dr Denise waved at her to rise from the beanbag. She had long slick black hair; a long grey dress, knee high black boots and a sad look on her face. Her hair went down to hip level and she looked miserable. "And I'm a casualty of wrong behaviour and anti-feminism"

"Hi Lisa" everyone chorused

"And I shouted at my husband...I immediately realized what was happening. I mean first I asked him could he possibly mend the spice racks and then I even asked him to take the children out--" the group gasped in shock and minor disgust. The newbie sighed and rolled her eyes. "So I came here and last week I handed in my drivers license because women drivers are bad for the roads!" The women cheered and one burst into tears sobbing: "Brilliant, brilliant, god bless you Lisa".

"Excellent, remember Lisa, a man can do anything a woman can and much more, our job is to make sure that when they get home there's dinner waiting and that we never ever oppose their natural dominance. And remember, it's better to be quiet and well treated with family and friends, then speaking out and having your husband doubting himself. Think of the children! Okay, new person, it's now, your turn".

"Oooookaaaaaay" she rose and looked at the group then at her names sticker. "I guess I should start off---my name is – ehh – I'm..."

"She's a little nervous" Dr Denise said. "Come on now don't be shy Ellen"

"My name's Erika" she said sharply. "And according to so many, many people I'm a casualty!" She took a breath and rubbed her head. "I was found in a back alley in Gotham, wounded and apparently dying. I have partial amnesia of what happened but I was near the Police station so it was obviously a brazen criminal. Anyway I came too in the hospital with partial amnesia of what had happened. They didn't have a name or anything and I wasn't really talkative so they eventually had to let me go when I said my name was Erika because it was on a bra-strap. No missing persons had been filed so I had no clue... and I left town the next day...I have recollection of a boyfriend, a fight, I left him a present by his work phone and hopped a train to Prosperity Springs. And here I am...I thought it was because we had broken up..."

"Oh god!" the sobbing woman exclaimed. "Oh my god!"

"What?" Erika asked with a frown.

"Erika, darling" Denise said. "You **never** ever break up with a man, ever!!" she shook her head. She reached down into a carry bag beside her beanbag and took out a pink book with fluffy lining on the edges and a lace ribbon. "You should all read my little Domestic Darlings book," she said. "It tells of all manner of problems through history arising from women not letting men do the thinking...Wonder Woman for instance, Big Barda, Supergirl and of course the more recent Catwoman incarnation".

Erika felt a twinge at the back of her throat.

"Catwoman the First was a thief with a penchant for heroics. This included saving the East End of Gotham. Now, the second incarnation was far more ridiculous, a woman who terrorized the city and destroyed things all she needed was to find herself a man and sit down...tell me Erika, what do you intend to do now?"

"I'm in College" Erika said. "And doing a part-time job..."

"And what about your boyfriend?" Dr Denise asked.

"I don't have one, I can barely remember the one I had in Gotham" Erika said.

"Well let's address the most important matter, your man, you need a boyfriend and stat!" she said it in such a chipper voice...so...chipper...makes you wonder if her tongue could carve a log... "And then there's the job, remember that women have to stay with less pay for less importance then men and generally less ability...remember that it's your job to help men, hold their shoes and bring them their things!"

"Can I please point out that is a Dogs trick?" asked Erika.

"Better a dogsbody then a Catwoman" chirped Denise. "And of course college, you should only come out of college with one Degree and that's a Mrs. and it MUST be before your name." Here she giggled. "Remember, don't keep your maiden name, it's a maiden name and as such a tie to a life without your husband"

"My look at the time" said Erika glancing at her watch after she had said that. "I have to run." She headed for the door. And then it happened.

"IT'S HIMMMMMMMM," squealed a woman. The man in the white costume was wearing a silver helmet that resembled a tiger's head. "I wonder if the Freedom Twins are with him!" The women crowed the window.

Erika rolled her eyes and walked out of the clinic. She paused as she saw a crowd gathering. The White Tiger and Freedom Twins landed in the midst of it.

"The bank, of course, they probably have protocol and a special chair for villains to wait in when they're robbing the place," muttered Erika. The usual villains were waiting. The Terrible Three. Spike, Stinger and Stamper.

The Twins were dressed in American flag outfits. One had the eagle on his chest and the other had a large white star. They were called Truth and Justice and wore headsets and visors. Truth carried a bow and arrows and Justice had a sword. They were only differentiated between by the symbols on their chests.

Spike was a Punk rocker, he had a purple Mohawk and red quartz goggles in a cybernetic frame that covered most of his face. He wore a sleeveless leather jacket and black jeans. His big gauntlets were known for using magnetic forces...that meant general chaos in metal plants and the like.

Stamper was a behemoth in black clothes; he was about the size of a small car standing upright. Maybe a Volkswagen Beetle or something...he was also famously as stupid as he was strong. Which made one wonder how he maintained motor skills.

And then there was stinger. He wore a blue suit and silver harness that had small insect wings attached to it. He hovered over the ground and held a strange pistol in one hand.

"Curses the heroes"

Erika rolled her eyes at the cliché, and then found herself caught in the bustle and shoved against the viewing blockades. White Tiger performed a kick that disarmed Stinger. He was a trained Ninja; he leapt and flip-kicked Stinger into a wall before he could fire his spare sting blaster. "Evil shall never defeat the fiduciary incorporeity of good!"

Erika frowned. That didn't sound right...

Justice swung his sword; a magnetic shield blocked it as Spike raised his arm. Justice jump kicked the man aside as Truth fired an arrow at Stamper.

"Caught the pretty stick" Stamper declared.

"Good boy" Truth smirked as the arrow exploded into a cloud of blue, red and white smoke. Stamper fell to the ground, unconscious. Erika yelped as she was shoved through the gap in the barriers and right into spike. He pulled a knife from his belt.

"Nice and easy! Or the pretty little thing gets it" he hissed.

Erika rammed an elbow into his stomach and grabbed his arm, flipping him over her body. He landed painfully and White Tiger kicked him across the face swiftly. They looked at her.

"I'm a fan of Adam Heat" she said and disappeared into the crowd again.

* * *

_You know what I'm sayin... you know what I mean_

* * *

Erika skidded into the lobby of The Hall Hotel. It was big, expensive and so tacky it made your nose bleed. The head of Hall Hotel marched over with his mousy secretary Stephanie.

His name was Radcliff Hall Jr. and he was one of the biggest chauvinistic pigs you would ever meet. "Ten minutes late Amnesia Girl, that'll come out of your pay," he said. "Take a note of that Stephanie"

"Yes Mr Hall"

Radcliff was a hollow-faced man, tall and thin with black hair, round glasses and a snotty English accent. His voice was sort of low but at the same time high-pitched at the edges of whatever he said. "Get to work woman" he snapped and marched on.

Stephanie gave an apologetic look. "He's not so bad..." she said. "Really". She had pale brown hair and a pale complexion like snow. She hurried up to catch her boss and Erika headed for the assembly of two men and six women given menial labour.

Two men? There'd only been Leo yesterday.

Standing in between Leo and her comrade in cynicism Fiona she glanced at the new guy. He had longish red hair with a small goatee and blue-green eyes. There was also a barcode on his hand. He was a genoclone.

"Okay people" the man who controlled their jobs (Marvin T Wallace) snapped. He was tubby, dressed in a pink and red shirt and aquamarine tie. His sparse grey-black hair was slicked back. "New employee today. Robin Rathaway-West and yes he is related to THAT Rathaway".

Leo straightened up a little. Leo had slick black hair with some red-blonde hints at the ends and blue eyes. His name was Leo and he had a Barcode on his hand two, which meant he was yet another genoclone. That meant he was a vogue baby (and with his looks he definitely could have made it into a magazine as a model).

The basic principal was that if a couple (different genders with complications or same gender without) wanted a child they could each offer half their genetic code to cloning a baby born of both halves. Essentially creating a child all their own.

It was also a way to weed out genetic illness and over the ten years it had been up and running the cases of hereditary illnesses had decreased by 47.8 and was sliding down.

But so many religious groups opposed them... said it was against God's will for children to be created and especially condemned the members of the same gender to have children.

Robin was obviously the son of Hartley Rathaway (The Pied Piper) and evidently Wally West...there had been word he existed after Piper lost hope in finding love and asked Wally to help him create a son...never confirmed until now.

Leo had made no secret of his genoclone–ehh–ness. But his parents were strict secrets. He had let slip that they were both male...

But that didn't matter.

"Okay, now new Uniforms for the girls and the two ...men...can deal with what we hand out". Marvin didn't like genoclones that were the product of two male chromosomes. He considered them scum. Which was why these two weren't working the better jobs for the men (okay so 94.9 of the staff were women but all the administrative positions with the best pay were held by men.)

Leo Mardon and Robin Rathaway-West were prime examples of the bigotry.

"Okay girls here you are, it's better adapted for those of you with chests and attractive bodies. And as for the funboys here..." he tossed two sets of clothes at them. "Get dressed" and he waddled off...he stopped beside Erika. "Say Erika I have a new policy on reaching out to my employees...think about it" he leered at her chest in the tight sweater and moved on.

"Someone wash my memory out with soap," Erika said.

"If only it were that simple," sighed Leo. "Personally I'd rather wash out his memory...and..."

"Reprogram him to be a performing walrus" Fiona grinned. "Hey, it's the part he was born to play baby" Fiona had cybernetic vocal cords and an implant in her cochlea ever since an explosion she'd been caught in as a child had damaged them and she'd had to have them repaired. Hence, the excellent impression of a Hollywood Go-getter (think Troy McClure)

"Come on let's befriend the newbie," Leo said.

"Curious about his parentage Leo?" Fiona asked leaning the back of her head on her best friend's shoulder. "Or looking to get hooked up with him?"

"Why does everyone automatically assume I'm gay?"

"The wardrobe" Fiona said.

"The fact you don't stare at cleavage like it's the $1.99 buffet and you've not had food for a month," Erika said.

"Maybe I'm not a breast man" shrugged Leo.

"Everyman is a breast man darling" Fiona said. They approached the young man. He was looking at the uniform. "Hello...Robin, right?"

"Yeah" he said with a smile. "Like the hippo said."

"We consider him more of a walrus," Erika chirped. "I'm Amnesia Girl, but you can call me Erika and this is Fiona and Vogue baby Leo."

"Hey" Leo said. He and Robin shook hands and Robin frowned.

"Do I know you?"

"Not a clue" admitted Leo. "I doubt it...but you do look familiar"

"It's like...oh" Robin blinked. "I believe my fathers knew your fathers"

Leo looked around and nodded slowly. "Yeah, but I don't want it broadcast"

"I feel we walked into this movie a little late" Fiona sighed. She looked at the uniforms. "Sweet Jesus" she gasped.

* * *

_You kept me hangin' from a string...while you make me cry_

* * *

The uniforms for the women were horrible, triangular gaps on the chest, another on the stomach, bright green fishnet legs and short orange pleated skirts, ridiculously high heeled platform shoes in gold, green fishnet sleeves and blasts of glitter and gold tassels on the shoulders.

The male uniforms were tight green pleather trousers, a gold sash and loose orange shirt that showed a lot of their chest.

"Oh of course, they couldn't have gone with colours that don't nauseate you," sighed Fiona. Her Asian features crinkled in disappointment. "I could make a nice uniform, one in nice colours that don't make your eyes bleed and strip you of all dignity you may have left even after this job."

"This cannot be my existence" sighed Erika "...I have amnesia I know but this is not my life...I need to get away from this...I need to...say, anyone able to fast forwards to the Apocalypse?"

The hooters went off. Marvin lowered his air horn and pointed to a map of the building. "Enjoy the new stations," he said. He narrowed his eyes at the bare and see-through patches of Erika's costume. "Lovely, scar tissue really gets the guest needing martini's. Deal with it Amnesia Girl. Now, you know the drill work until I say stop and start when I say start...START!"

* * *

_I tried to give you everything... but you just gave me lies_

* * *

The lounge was freezing; the tables and walls all looked (and felt) like ice and the people wore thermals and ski gear as they lazed about. The 25c tips and lack of thank yous were as depressing as the uniforms. Erika, Robin, Leo and Fiona looked at the tips in their hands.

"Oh this makes it all worth it" Robin said. "I mean, hey I get money for half a stick of gum and a defence mechanism, the next person I hug gets impaled on my...chest"

"The shirts tight around that area, we can all see honey" Fiona said.

The horn went off and a shout of: "NEXT STATION"

* * *

_Every now and then...when I'm all alone...I've been wishing you would call me on the telephone..._

* * *

Robin, Leo and Erika were scrubbing at the mammoth tiled floor of the Jacuzzi room with Fiona polishing mirrors. "And mother said I'd never amount to anything" sighed Fiona.

"The glamour, it blinds me," muttered Leo. He and Robin sighed in unison and dunked their cloths in the bucket of water and continued cleaning. One of the tourists tapped a cigar onto the floor near Erika.

She grated her teeth and scooped it away, eying the iced coke and his back.

Then the TV came on. Mayor Simon Waters was on the screen. He as in his late 20's, he had black hair and a dark blue suit with a white turtleneck. Youngest mayor in Prosperity Springs history.

"As you all know elections are next week and I intend to make sure you remember why a vote for me is a vote for the best," he said. "I was the one who found the team and brought them here. That's why a vote for me is a vote for a safer place, and as Governor I can do this statewide. Because heroes are not like you and I. They are more..." he gave a white smile.

"I guess we should be thankful," Robin said.

"Please, no" sighed Leo.

"I said I guess" Robin sighed. "I don't see what this is all about, why the big whoop about heroes?" He sloshed more water out...a horn went.

The rose and walked out.

"Because people need heroes, to distract them from their own shortcomings" shrugged Erika. "Society is scared, repressed and delusional so it needs people to be what they wish they could be to do what they wish they could but are too afraid to do, something to explain away the bogeyman under the bed or the gremlins in the living room. A reason to go on and play innocent. A reason to ignore the fact they're being sucked into one big Clique".

Everyone looked at her. She shrugged. "I'm studying journalism and print-media," she said. "So sue me". As she said this she was preparing to start manicuring a woman's nails in the heated beauty spa with the cacti around it.

"Oh stop, the hottest lawyer in town just walked in," gasped Fiona with a smile. She fanned a hand in front of her face. "Bruce Kramer, ADA of Prosperity Springs, champion skier, canoe racer and cordon bleu chef trained by one of the most prominent names. Top of his class and the best quarterback in his high school history." He was dark haired with brown eyes and a tan.

"Ah, your dream man" sighed Erika.

"Possibly not...here's another contender," Fiona giggled. The woman she was tending to sat up in the beauty chair and stared at the rugged man striding forwards, brown hair, stubble, blue eyes and a faint tan.

"Oh I know him," the woman said.

"He's dreamy," sighed a workingwoman. "Waite Stevens..."

"Rock climber, skier, accomplished opera singer in his own rite and professionally a Brain Surgeon" sighed Fiona. "Yummy. Yummy with a spoon"

"First thing I note about a man is who he's with and if I hate them" Erika said simply as she continued filing the nails before her. "I have no reason to pursue those two dull as mud men".

"Not many women say that" a refined and calm voice said from behind her. She spun and on reflex lashed out. The nail file she was pressed gently to the jugular of Bruce Kramer. "Oh...my" he said.

"It's a gift..." Erika frowned as she moved the file away, surprised she had done that. "I—I just amn't interested in the rich and powerful...I guess a nice guy my own age suits me fine. Especially if I get to be seen with him on a grass roots level."

"Ah'm a down home country guy" another voice said. This was a Southern Drawl that was lazy and soothing. Waite Stevens stood behind her. "Whatya mean ah guess a nice guy? You got short-term memory loss? Coz ah can help with that"

"Oh I have amnesia," Erika said calmly. "Almost complete"

"A woman of true intrigue...tell me in all the resorts in all the world...why did you have to walk into this one?" Bruce asked. "Not that I'm prying" he added.

"The lack of jobs for women" she replied with a ditzy smile and a small shrug.

"Well I could always help work on that for you" smiled Bruce.

"Ah think she should work on that amnesia so she can unlock her full potential, coz ah know she's got some" Waite said. "S'in her eyes" he added.

"M-My eyes? Really" Erika reached up and touched her eyes.

"She's being a shameless harlot," Robin said. "She is so, so, so ---cool"

"Hey, stick to your own hereditary puns" Leo said, lightly punching Robin's arm.

"Oh boy" groaned Robin. "Here comes The Boss"

Radcliff and Stephanie descended the stairs, Stephanie was scribbling something in a day planner and adjusting her glasses. "Messrs Stevens and Kramer" smiled Radcliff. "I was so worried you wouldn't make it. The party you're with is just this way," he said. He eyed Erika. "Back to work Erika, I don't pay by the minute."

"We get paid?" Erika asked. "And I thought we were doing this for the fun of it"

"You're lucky I'm letting you part time," Radcliff warned. "Stephanie make a note of this" Stephanie gave an apologetic look and scribbled something else down. Radcliff led the men away, they each glanced back at Erika and she looked at the others.

"I hate you" Fiona sighed wistfully at last.

"Thanks" smiled Erika.

* * *

_Say you want me back...But you never do...I feel like such a fool...There's nothing I can do...I'm such a fool...for you_

* * *

LATER...

The fallen columns in the old greenhouse were lined with fines, the glass was dusty and the flowers were just barely kept properly. But it was a safe place from the heat and the cold of climate. It was just right.

"If we didn't have the old ruin greenhouse we'd die" explained Leo to Robin.

"It's the only place you can stay cool," sighed Fiona.

"Ladies and ladies" called Marvin. "Here's pay!" he tossed the slips to the waiting people. "You have three more minutes then its back to work."

"Everyone's on a diet" explained Leo. "We'll have to be to or the burn us at the stake"

"It's only fair" Erika said as she pulled on a long black coat. "I have class," she said. "I'll see you all tomorrow" she paused as she took the cheque. "Because I'm going to have a night out...buying...gum...or if I'm daring maybe some Astro-burger fries" she sighed and tucked the cheque away. "And I get to be seen in public in this uniform."

"Our condolences" Robin smiled.

"We'll start a relief fund," chirped Fiona.

With a laugh and a wave Erika headed out of the old greenhouse on the level below the pool and along an employee path to the snow streets. "I need to get a better job" she sighed. There was a meow and a sleek black cat caught her attention, it was sitting primly on a trashcan. A gold and bronze collar glimmered in the afternoon sun. "Hello cat" she said. She walked towards it...it hopped away.

She followed it, curiosity getting the better of her as she followed it down an alley. The grate gave out and she crashed straight downwards. She caught a cylindrical support beam and swung on it, around and around before flipping off and landing in a cat-like crouch.

* * *

_I can't take it...what am I waiting for?...my heart's still breaking...I miss you even more..._

_

* * *

_

"Wow those power-yoga tapes paid off," she muttered. She looked around; there were crates of weapons all around her. "Where's this?" she stopped as she heard a loud gong. Slowly she approached a parapet that looked down from its small arch into a lit room with a large shield-shaped table in it.

Figures sat around it. One stood up and gave an exasperated groan. "I'm sure you all know I love your work," he said. "But that girl judo tossing the thug was a bit too much to have to stand," he said.

It was Simon Waters. He was standing at the table near the heroes. And Villains? Sitting with feet on table and looking relaxed were the Terrible Three. Sitting across from the heroes.

"Hey, we didn't expect that" Justice said. "Spiky probably hasn't forgotten"

"Nubile little filly" snorted Spike. "Bet I could tame her". Erika suppressed the urge to vomit and edged closer to a gap in the crates. She peeked through.

"As you all know I want to become governor. When I do I can do whatever I want to this state not just this city. Don't get me wrong, the tourism, the tourists and the corny Vegas acts are fun..." he voice tightened. "So are the narcotics, the protection rackets and the thousands and millions amassed from bank jobs. BUT I WANT MORE DAMN IT!" He took a deep breath. "My business partner and I will turn this state into our playground, especially when I let her build her chemical plant here."

"What do we get?" asked Truth.

"A fortune"

"Stamper likes money," the giant rumbled.

"Don't we all big fella" sniffed Waters. "Here's the plan, we build the big old plant and 86 anyone who tries to go against us. I've already got the deal with AI going through. The zoo will be a nice source of lab animals and I can use the lakes to contain the run off...who gives a damn? It'll be my state and you guys can kaput to New Cuba."

"Hey what was that you were talking about Tiger?" asked Stinger. "The thing evil can't defeat?"

"No clue, I flipped a few pages in the thesaurus open and picked some words" replied the Tiger in his low, rasping voice.

From the balcony Erika watched. She shivered and looked down; they were all rising from their seats. She moved away and her foot hit a crate. It crashed down.

"I can't believe it, hidden witnesses always make noises," she grumbled. "Why can't I be an exception?" She broke into a run down the hall. She heard footsteps behind her and she dived into a mass of rags, burying herself deep under them.

"I feel a presence," Justice said. "Ugh, did I say that?"

"Out of the character Justice" said Truth. "Whatever made that noise is here without a doubt! Can you see anything?"

There were loud, thundering steps. "Stamper sees moving things" a voice rumbled.

"Those tarp rags" said Truth. "Search Stamper"

Then there was a hiss. "Kitty" groaned Stamper.

"This is what its all about? Oh please," sneered Truth. Erika peeked out; Truth swung his leg and the cat hissed. He walked away with the others and Erika slid out. The cat hopped up to her.

"Thanks, I owe you one Ms Kitty," she said. She stroked it and remembered it... rubbing the cat's fur back in her poky apartment...that was all. "You're my cat aren't you?" She stopped, there was a key around its neck attached to the disk of the collar, and it folded out from the flat of the round pendant. "I don't remember this...but I know where it goes".

* * *

_And I can't fake it...The way I could before...I hate you but I love you...I can't stop thinking of you last time ...It's true ...I'm stuck on you_

* * *

The Cat was curled around her shoulders like a stole as she entered her room. She walked over to her case and opened it out; she twisted the key in the lock of a small drawer she had been unable to open.

She pulled it open.

Inside was the remains of a costume: a black corset, a pair of black boots and some shreds of vinyl, a mass of tattered circuits, a belt, a choker and clawed gloves...and a whip. The whip. The Catwoman Whip. She lifted it and...she remembered using it in a target range, slashing paint off a board dead centre of the bull's-eye.

She pulled open her closet and pulled out the black jacket, top and pants. She slipped into them with a purr as she removed the mask from the box; it was a domino mask with crescent curves that seemed to hint at cast ears. She slipped it on.

She stroked the cat. "Mmmmmmmm" she purred. "Ms Kitty I'm not sure how many times I have to say this...but I feel much, yummier...mmmmmmm".

* * *

_Now love's a broken record that's...Been skipping in my head...I keep singing yesterday...Why we've got to play these games we play?_

* * *

TBC

A confrontation with the "Good guys" after a dance on the promenade for the new and improved Catwoman. Batman gets word of strange happenings in Prosperity Springs but will he follow it up? And Erika's sashay as the Cat has very unexpected repercussions on the downtrodden masses...plus, a little MKPOV, that means Miss Kitty Point Of View.

Any Wishes and ideas please mention them for consideration. This I based off the Catwoman Movie Script by Daniel Waters (which shudda been produced) but its going to differ off of it coz the script got kinda pointless...anywhooooooo 


End file.
